Bosworth Frastria
Lord Bosworth Frastria is a usurper to the throne of Brutagney, being the younger brother of King Bendrick XVIII and claiming the throne based on legalitly. Early Life Bosworth was born and raised in the confines of the Royal Palace with his older brothers, Bartok and Bendrick. Despite being the youngest of King Lathrus' three sons, Bosworth always aspired to inherit the throne. The obsession would eventually develop a quiet and brooding, but violent and ruthless personality, something that made Bendrick fear that Bosworth would make a tyrannical ruler. Bosworth married his wife Loiselle, with which he had two children before her death sometime before 8000 FGPS: the elder son Visteaux and the younger daughter Lillé. In 7987 FGPS, an opportunity arose for Bosworth to succeed to the throne. His eldest brother, Bartok had perished in the Plague of 7987, and Bendrick had been caught in an affair with Dovalia Javier, who was already pregnant with their child. With Dovalia's death at childbirth and the surviving daughter born illegitimate, Bosworth had a chance to inherit the throne upon the death of his then-ailing father. To prevent a reign of terror under Bosworth, Bendrick seemingly sent Avelin to die from exposure. Unknown to anyone at the time, Bendrick had actually instructed then-Lieutenant Tenegatnalp Raurelle to deliver Avelin to a family that would raise her as their own. Present Day ''The King's Daughter'' Avelin's continued existence would remain unknown to Bosworth until sometime before 7/01/8000 FGPS. In a great display of dumb luck, Tenegatnalp Raurelle apparently retold the incident of Bendrick's affair to his sons, Retsacnal and Kroy, in a seemingly exaggerated story. Kroy developed an interest and made it a goal to uncover the truth in the story. At the Smokestack Military Academy, Kroy discovered from Olleréx Zilore an adopted daughter in the House of Zilore that had been previously unaccounted for. Kroy eventually reported his findings to Bosworth, who proceeded to begin an operation to seize the crown. Bosworth worked with the Commander-in-Chief of the King's Guard, Grand General Syrix Dunsinane as well as the wizard Sarium Fulmine to develop a long-term plan to take Brutagney by force. They began by using Zilore Castle as a testing ground for a strategy involving the elimination of key positions in the castle's hierarchy and support staff in an attempt to throw the Knight Guard into disarray. Zilore Castle was also a vital area to take because of its strategic location in close proximity to the Military Academy, which also doubled as one of the largest armory facilities in the kingdom. On 7/12/8000, the plan was put into action with the initial Siege of Zilore Castle. Lord Veyrus Zilore was killed in the struggle, along with the Head Knight Syr Balthasar Rhys, the gatekeeper Dame Ismene Ballard, and the blacksmith Taggert Charson. Following several weeks of more planning, Bosworth sent Commodore Lemi Aktis to take control of Zilore Castle. The attack ended in an unexpectedly devastating defeat for Aktis, who did not anticipate a surprise attack from the six Warriors of the Dragon (and Knutz). When Aktis reported back, Bosworth unleashed his entire army to conquer Zilore Castle. Over a month later, on the eighth day of the Month of the Harvest (9/08/8000), King Bendrick arrived at Zilore Castle with a large army to take back the area. Bosworth was an active participant in the ensuing battle, proving himself as an able fighter, capable of holding his own in a simultaneous combat with both his brother and the swordmaster Lord Atrix Aroliv for a significant portion of the fight. Eventually, Bosworth was knocked unconscious by Atrix and carried into Zilore Castle's dungeon to be held. He was rescued by Sarium Fulmine, who eventually teleported away from the fight, forcing Bosworth to retreat. ''The Knight's Comrade'' Bosworth had been removed from the line of succession for attempting to usurp the throne by 12/10/8000 FGPS. He and his soldiers chose the barely-remembered Dungeon of the Silent Raver as his secret base. He had sent Major Kroy Raurelle and Sarium Fulmine to Roughedge City, presumably to spy on the House of Petrolin. On 12/11, the two had successfully captured Xeurvé, the Warrior of the Scarlet Dragon. When she reached the Dungeon of the Silent Raver, Bosworth began to interrogate her for information regarding the whereabouts of the other five Warriors of the Dragon so that he could use their combined abilities to release Xarmrax from the Spirit Realm and replace him as Great Spirit, forever ruling Brutagney as a god. Instead, she simply spited him by bringing up his son, Visteaux. By 1/06/8001, Bosworth attempted to reason with Xeurvé by showing her just who she was dealing with, challenging her to single-combat, to which he had an advantage in experience. Unfortunately, Bosworth had not been prepared for Xeurvé's ingenuity when she seemingly left herself wide open for him to strike, only to be surprised by a lit sword. Xeurvé quickly disamred Bosworth and came dangerously close to killing him. Major Raurelle saved him at the last second. Bosworth had been present at the Battle of Vistrux Castle on 2/25/8001, in which he arrived with Commodore Aktis, Sarium Fulmine, and recently-promoted Lieutenant Colonel Raurelle. Unfortunately, the Warriors of the Dragon received unexpected reinforcements of their own in the form of Bosworth's own son, Visteaux. There, he discovered that Sarium's magic was useless against Visteaux due to Sidra Fulmine casting a Romantic Defense Charm on him months ago. Once again, Bosworth was forced to sound a retreat, but this time by releasing gas to cover their trail. Presumably, Bosworth and the House of Vistrux escaped through the underground port. Category:Characters Category:Heirs of Noble Houses Category:Members of the House of Frastria Category:Heirs to the throne of Brutagney Category:Blue Eyes